


Teach Me

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bayley's a little lacking in the masturbation department, so she goes to Sasha to get her help and winds up getting more than she bargained for.





	Teach Me

The Superstar Shakeup. Everyone backstage was talking about it. Everywhere you turned, there were at least two people huddled together whispering and pointing, trying to figure out who on their brand would be jumping ship. It was nerve-wracking. Bayley was constantly looking over her shoulder, trying to keep her eyes on as many people as she could. She was fairly certain she was safe on Raw, she was the Raw Women’s Champion after all, but she was still paranoid.

But she was more paranoid, more worried, for Sasha.

Sasha didn’t have the title. Sasha didn’t have a concrete story moving forward, at least not one that Bayley knew about. And with all the whisperings around backstage that one of the women was jumping ship, Bayley spent the week before the Shakeup worried that Sasha would be the one to leave.

Not that Sasha didn’t deserve the opportunities that were sure to come with joining the Blue Team, of course. Bayley just didn’t want to deal with her best friend leaving her behind. She’d gotten so used to having Sasha by her side through her mess of a title run. And Bayley wasn’t ready to put an end to that, not yet. She wanted to keep being able to hang out, have dumb movie nights with her best friend.

But Bayley knew that was selfish, knew that she couldn’t hope for Sasha to stay on Raw just so she wouldn’t be left alone. That didn’t stop her from sending up quick prayers everyday, hoping that Sasha stayed by her side.

If being selfish was wrong, well….Bayley wasn’t too sure she wanted to be right.

======================

When both Alexa and Mickie debuted on Raw Monday, the first day of the shakeup, Bayley couldn’t concentrate on what she was supposed to do. She thought there would only be one woman swapping from each brand. She had managed to convince herself that the woman from Raw going to Smackdown would be Charlotte. But now, seeing Alexa and Mickie in the middle of the Raw ring, Bayley was sure that Sasha would be taken from her.

Bayley managed to stumble her way through the women’s segment, walking beside Sasha up the ramp and backstage. She was quiet, unusually so, barely nodding along as Sasha spoke to her.

“Bayley, what’s the matter?” Sasha finally asked, stopping abruptly in the backstage area.

“Oh, nothing!” Bayley waved her off, plastering a smile on her face. “Just thinking about how great it’ll be to see you and Alexa head off against each other again.”

Sasha frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wish she had stayed on Smackdown. We were fine over here without her.”

“Come on, Sasha. It’ll be fine,” Bayley laughed, tugging Sasha along with her.

“No, it won’t. She’s gonna piss me off like she always does, like she did in NXT. And then I’m gonna lose my temper and break her nose again or something,” Sasha grumbled.

“Then don’t lose your temper,” Bayley offered, shrugging. “It’s that simple. Be nice. You know how to be nice, I know you do.”

“I know how to be nice but that doesn’t mean I have to be nice to everyone. Not everyone deserves it,” Sasha replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Whatever,” Bayley rolled her eyes, approaching an empty table and sliding into a seat. “I think it’ll be fine. Maybe you two will be in a storyline and you can work through your issues!”

“Yeah, and working through those issues would be me breaking her nose again, I’m telling you,” Sasha scoffed. “Anyways, I might not even be stuck here with her.”

“What?” Bayley asked, smile falling.

“The Superstar Shakeup. Maybe I’ll get moved to Smackdown tomorrow,” Sasha said simply, picking some lint off her gear.

“Oh, yeah. Right,” Bayley cleared her throat, trying not to sound too emotional about it. “You know, I actually have something I need to take care of, so I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Bayley, are you okay?” Sasha asked, grabbing Bayley’s wrist as she stood. “You seem kind of out of it, kinda stressed out. Go get laid or something, girl.” Sasha released Bayley’s wrist with a laugh and Bayley gave her a small smile.

“I’ll uh, see what I can do,” Bayley offered, shooting a small wave at Sasha before walking away.

As she walked down the empty hallway to her locker room, Bayley couldn’t stop thinking about her exchange with Sasha. It was as if Sasha didn’t even care that she could leave Bayley behind, leave her alone at Raw without her best friend. All Sasha seemed to care about was getting away from Alexa.

And then pointing out Bayley’s stress. Obviously, Bayley was stressed. Her best friend could very well leave her behind, of course she was stressed about it. But again, it was as if Sasha didn’t realize the gravity of the situation. What was Bayley supposed to do without Sasha? Who was she supposed to hang out with, to room with, to play video games with? No one. She’d be alone. And Sasha seemed to be just fine with that.

=======================

Bayley had been pacing around backstage all day. Today was the day, the day she would find out if her best friend was leaving her for enemy territory. She hated that she had to be there for this, to see her best friend make her Smackdown debut after the split. But it was company orders, all talent had to be on site. If one of them were missing, then there would be no element of surprise.

At this point, however, Bayley was tired of surprises. She just wanted to know if she was going to be left alone.

The other girls weren’t helping her in the least, either. They were all there, gossiping about who was going to join them on Tuesday nights. All the Smackdown women who were still there were practically preening with joy knowing they were safe in their homeland. Alexa and Mickie were saying their last goodbyes to their Smackdown contemporaries. And the Raw women were all huddled around a table in catering, trying to figure out who was going where.

Bayley couldn’t bring herself to join the conversation once her pacing finally calmed down. She just sat there at the table, head in her hands as the girls whispered around her.

“Bayley can’t leave Raw, she’s the champion,” Dana pointed out, pointing her finger across the table. “What if it’s Sasha?”

And then Bayley was freaking out again, hopping up from her seat to resume pacing in the dark hallways. Before she could get moving, however, Mark Carrano stepped up to the table, smile on his face as his eyes scanned the women gathered there.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering who the women joining the Smackdown roster will be,” he began, laughing as the women all perked up in their seats, nodding enthusiastically. “Well, I’ll go ahead and tell you the first one right now.” With that, he stepped back, waving someone in from behind him. The women all held their breath, eyes glued to the doorway.

When Tamina stepped around the corner, they all lost it. Naomi ran to her, clasping her arms around Tamina and jumping up and down, freaking out about how great it would be to be back with her. The rest of the women were equally as excited, seeing Tamina back after such a long time. But once the excitement dulled down, they were back to discussing who was moving.

“Well we got two of Smackdown’s women, which means they’ll be getting two new ones. And if Tamina is one of them….” Nia trailed off, eyes scanning the Raw women’s roster still gathered at the table.

“Mark! We have to know who the next one is. Please,” Alexa begged, staring up at Mark.

“Alright, alright. Settle down. The Raw woman moving to Smackdown is Charlotte.”

Bayley felt the world stop. Charlotte was beaming at Becky who nearly had tears in her eyes to find out she would be reunited with her best friend. Everyone was freaking out about the news, and Bayley’s eyes flitted to Sasha. Her expression was hard to read. Bayley couldn’t tell if she was excited to be staying with Raw or upset not to be moving to Smackdown. Either way, Sasha was staying. She was staying at Raw with Bayley.

Her eyes filling with tears, Bayley quietly stood from the table and walked away, trying to find an empty corner in a hallway. She needed to let her emotions out somehow, and she didn’t want anyone to see her to question her about it.

She had only been settled on a crate for about a minute, silent tears streaming down her face, when Sasha appeared next to her, climbing atop the crate as well.

“Bayley, girl, I know you’re not crying because you’re gonna miss Charlotte,” Sasha laughed, wrapping her arms around her crying friend. “What has gotten into you? You’re so tense all the time now. Is that what this is about? You never found a way to de-stress so now you just have to cry it out?”  
“I tried!” Bayley replied, voice breaking through the tears. “Tried to de-stress.”

“Well it obviously didn’t work,” Sasha let out another laugh, squeezing Bayley closer.

“It was hard,” Bayley whined.

“Getting laid was hard?” Sasha asked, voice incredulous.

“I didn’t wanna just get laid by some random person,” Bayley argued, wiping her tears away. “So I tried to masturbate but it’s hard! I don’t know how.”

The silence that settled over the two friends was heavy, tense. Sasha stared at Bayley with her head cocked to the side before grabbing her elbow, steering her around backstage. As they came to a stop outside a closed door, Sasha turned Bayley to face her. “You’ve seriously never gotten yourself off before?”

“No,” Bayley replied, cheeks flushing bright red.

Sasha smirked before opening the door, ushering Bayley inside quickly. Before Bayley could say anything, ask Sasha what was going on, Sasha was pressed against her, pushing her up against a wall.

“I can teach you,” Sasha breathed against the skin of Bayley’s neck, laughing as she shivered.

“T-teach me?” Bayley stuttered, face bright red. She was acutely aware of just how close Sasha was to her, could feel the curves of her body pressing against her own.

“Would you let me?” Sasha asked, licking a stripe up Bayley’s neck.

Bayley couldn’t speak, her breath caught in her throat. All she could do was nod, her eyes wide as Sasha’s face broke out into a grin. And then their lips were pressed harshly together, Sasha’s hands tearing at Bayley’s t-shirt.

Bayley’s breath hitched in her throat as her shirt was ripped over her head, her bra unhooked and on the floor soon after. Sasha wasted no time, her mouth falling to the swell of Bayley’s breasts, sucking and nipping her way across her chest.

“Sasha, I-” Bayley began, arching into Sasha’s touch.

“Shh,” Sasha replied, finally removing her mouth from Bayley’s skin. “Let me do this for you.”

Bayley just nodded once more, allowing Sasha to lead her across the room to the bench near the lockers. Before allowing her to lay back on the bench, Sasha removed Bayley’s shorts, throwing them over her shoulder. And then Bayley was lying on the bench, Sasha’s hands roamed up Bayley’s legs, chuckle escaping her lips at Bayley’s shiver.

“Relax,” Sasha soothed, flashing a smile up at Bayley as she settled on her knees in front of the bench. Her mouth trailed kisses up the inside of Bayley’s thighs, climbing closer and closer to her pussy.

The second Sasha’s tongue made the first pass over Bayley’s slit, her hips jerked up, hand covering her mouth to keep herself quiet. Sasha’s hands came up to keep Bayley’s hips still, her mouth focusing on Bayley’s clit.

“Sasha,” Bayley moaned, rolling her hips as much as she could into Sasha’s touch. Her hands left her mouth, settling in Sasha’s hair as she increased the pace of her tongue against Bayley’s sensitive flesh.

Sasha doubled her efforts, her tongue moving harder and faster against Bayley. She slid one hand down around Bayley’s thigh, sliding two fingers into her heat while her mouth closed around Bayley’s clit, sucking hard. Her fingers curled at the same time, pressing harshly against Bayley’s g-spot.

Bayley’s hips jerked up, her muscles tightening around Sasha’s fingers as she came with a hoarse shout. Her thighs twitched as she came down from her high, Sasha finally standing up, reaching for a spare towel to wipe her hand clean with.

“Less wound up?” Sasha asked simply, throwing the towel in the corner of the room.

“I - yeah,” Bayley replied, sitting up finally as she caught her breath.

“Good,” Sasha said, straightening her hair. “Then I’ll see you out there?”

Bayley nodded, mind running a thousand miles a minute as Sasha turned and left her in the locker room alone.

=====================

It all made sense two months later when Sasha turned on Bayley, attacking her from behind in the middle of the ring after Bayley lost her match to Alexa Bliss. Sasha wasn’t her friend anymore, she was her enemy. Turning her back to Bayley during the Superstar Shakeup was the first sign Bayley was given.


End file.
